The Misfits Among The Hybrids
by Solarwave
Summary: This is a story at where everyone is hybrids and a female hybrid Hiccup and Her friend who leave Bark to find where the belong but what if where they belong is bark but the people there just don't know it


_**Hi all myHow toTrainYour Dragon and Hybrid fans. In this story I'll be working with Snow32Lily to make a new hybrid story I've had in my head for some time now. Its a female hybrid Hiccup that is from Snow32Lily and she has some awesome stories y'all might want to go look at sometime soon. Anyway, let's get the story going**__**. I have fix somethings and note at bottem pls read it**_

This is Berk. Its twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. This is my village. If I had to describe it in a word, I'd say… sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and charming views of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, while most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have…

Suddenly the horn was blown. "Dragons." A young boy around 13. said not happy one bit as he ran out his house to help with what he can.

(By ravens point after the horn)

Two voices could be heard both females Hiccup or Nightwing as her friend Moonlight liked to call her. Where having the time of their lives. Not knowing of the raid that was happing at the village. They where enjoying what was left of the night. The reason for these two girls to be out alone in the woods was because Moonlight was cast out by her mom and dad when she was 14 months old because she was a runt just like Hiccup. Hiccup was abused by the tribe it could be physical, verbal or just ignoring her there was Gobber the Belch who was all that was there for her. But when Hiccup/nightwing frist found Moonlight. Hiccup had brought Moonlight to her dad. Once she and Moonlight had got to the village and her dad saw Moonlight. Saying Stoick the Vast was furious was an understatement. Lets just say they stick to the woods its a safe haven for them.Now every night they come out here to enjoy their friendship.

(Moonlight's POV)

I need it to ask Nightwing something that I have been trying to answer find the answer to for years now.

"Hey Night."

"Yes light?"

"Do you think that one day they will acceptus?"

( just saying this now so you know whats going on her befor Hiccup/Nightwing answers Moonlight is tinking about everything and why she needs to leave)

When I asked that I look at her and I almost wanted to cry so bad. I wanted it so bad; I wanted to live with them be one of them be a viking me and Nightwing both did but with us both being half dragons and runts too it was impossible. But I had a mortherthat love me. Shes a Typhoomerang shes in the Stoker class she has large navy blue and pitch black wings two smooth ivory horns black spines along her back and long ivry talons and her size and wingspan make it hard on us because its hard to hide a dragon her size (_**not incouding her wingspan**_) 109 feet and 2 inchs long and with a wingspan of 201 feet and 1 inch and to top it off Berk dose not have a big amount of eels around it so she can't eat what in he diet and being that her fire when she attacks makes a flaming cyclone hunting is out. And so this bring me to here and now. I know I was never going to be accepted because I side it with the dragons but now I need to ask Nightwing something that will chage everything. But Nightwing needs the village unlike me at lest that what I think she has no one off this island well she has me andmaybethats good enough. Right am I good enough?

(Nightwing's/Hiccup's POV)

I didn't know why I said it but it juat came out. Oh gods plrease don't let her hate me now.

"No they will never accept us well unless we can some how remove our wings and tails and talons and be big storg vikings."

Moonlights face said so much. Ager, sadniss, love (_**In a siser way**_), happyness. Wait what happyness!!!!

"Nightwing lets leave this island together."

was what she said next and I was torn. leave a home I never felt wanted or join the girl that has became my sister. She was leaving but why?

"Night I'm asking because this place. morther can't live here she needs more eels then there is around this island."

Now I get it she was living because she need it to and she wants me to go with her so she knows I'm safe because we're sisters and sisters look after each other after all. So with my mind made up and nothing holding me here I decide.

"Yes lets leave this place..."

_**Now i know what yall going to say but she has to meet toothless well they will meet just not on Berk.**__** Ok so i updated this because well Mariah has ponted out that there where some typos and spaces missing. And to you Mariah thx for the heads up and also you where one of the people that reviewed my story**__** "Banishment and the diamond dragon" well I'm bring it back and going to try to fix it and make it better. I think i got them all fix in this story now i hope so sorry**_


End file.
